


My Sea

by knightkid



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Godric (True Blood) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: Godric goes missing so his long time human companion goes to Eric for help.





	My Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a True Blood Canon Divergence fanfic. Because it has been so long since I’ve watched the show and I’ve never actually written fanfic with these characters before they most likely will be OOC. I know I have other fics to update, but I’ve been reading Godric centric fics for the past few days and this was created. Honestly I had an idea of Godric staring at his phone curled up in the white chair at the nest scene looking like the teenager his physical age implies he is and thus this fic was written!

Sookie and Bill sat at a booth close to the stage at Fangtasia. Eric was up on his throne rapidly tapping at his phone no expression on his face.

 

“ I can’t believe he called us here just to ignore us.” Sookie huffed and took another sip of her gin and tonic.

 

“He probably has need of your abilities once again.” Bill answered.

 

“Well, my terms still stand. He turns all humans over to the police.” Sookie was gearing up for a long rant when a  [ well dressed ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/799177896350730214/) teen pushes through the crowd and rushes up to Eric. A hush falls over the club as they wait for Eric’s response to the human hugging him.

 

“ Kai? Vad gör du här? Var är Godric?” Eric sat the teen on his lap and asked rapidly in Swedish. (Kai? What are you doing here? Where’s Godric?”)

 

“ Godric har saknats i två veckor och boet skulle inte berätta något för mig eller låta mig hjälpa till att hitta honom så jag sprang iväg till dig.”(Godric has been missing for two weeks and the nest wouldn’t tell me anything or let me help find him so I ran away to you.) Eric snarled and called Pam to his side.

 

“Clear everyone out except Bill and Sookie.” Eric ordered. Within minutes the bar was empty except for a confused Bill and Sookie, a worried Pam, a crying teen and an enraged Eric. He camly patted the young girls head in an attempt to calm her, whispering soothing words in Swedish.

 

“Eric, who is this!” Sookie shouted. Eric glared at her when the young girl flinched at her shouting.

 

“This is Kai, she’s from Dallas and the reason why I called you here. The people watching over her informed me she went missing and I was going to ask you to use your abilities to find her.” Kai turned to face Sookie wiping the tears from her face. She has light brown hair with caramel highlights and loose curls. Here eyes are heterochromatic, one being green and the other blue. What was most shocking were the fang marks on both sides of her neck.

Sookie recoiled in shock then moved to strike Eric. “How could you let a little girl like her be fed on Eric! Sweetie are you alright? Do you need somewhere to stay after running away?”

 

Pam and Eric’s fangs dropped at Sookie’s insult.”Watch what you say Sookie, your life may have some use for me now, but I will not protect you if your mouth gets you into trouble with the wrong supe.”

 

Sookie just gaped at him and clutched tighter to the arm Bull threw in front of her. “I’m 17, not a little girl, and I am perfectly safe as Godric’s companion.” Kai says.

 

Sookie still looks doubtful and focuses harder on the girl in front of her. A look of puzzlement crossed her face. “I can’t hear you.”

 

Eric jugs Kai closer, “You’re not the only one with gifts, but enough of this. Instead of finding Kai we will be going to Dallas and finding Godric. This is not a request but an order. We leave tomorrow night.”

 

_______________________

 

Sookie and Kai walk down the small plane stairs towards the man waiting by the car.

 

“That’s us! I’ve always loved these. They’re like booze for dolls. They gave me ten. They tell you we’d be late?”

 

“You were supposed to be here before sundown.” The driver says. Clearly nervous and sweaty.

 

“We got delayed for take off.”Kai says from behind Sookie. She notices the mans awkward behavior and it makes her put up her guard.

 

He gestures to the open limo door, “Why don’t you go and wait in the limo. I got the A.C cranked up. Sookie begins to notice his off actions as well.

 

“No thanks, we’re fine.”

 

“Oh go on. There’s Cokes in there” He insisnts more towards Kai this time. Sookie reads his mind to see what’s going on with him.  _ Just get in the goddamn limo, you stupid bitch. _

 

The driver lunges at Kai and grabs her. Sookie shouts, “Get your hands off her” but Kai isn’t scared. Kai’s eyes begin to glow and the panicked face of the driver falls into an easy smile.

 

“Thank you so much for coming. You care about me more than anyone don’t you?” Kai asks in a hypnotic tone.

 

Sookie and the driver are entranced with Kai so they don’t notice Bill’s dramatic exit of his travelling coffin and Eric’s more relaxed one.

 

“Of course I’d come get you kid. No one is more important.” His eyes are still dazed.

 

“You’ll answer all my friends questions right? It’s important to me that they know all about you.” Kai nods and the driver nods along with her. Eric just smiles proudly at Kai. 

 

“You’ve gotten better at that.” Kai smiles back at him a little sadly. 

 

“Yeah, Godric has been helping me.”

 

“You’ve done well, now lets see who sent our new friend to us.”

________________

 

The limo carrying the Louisiana party pulled up to Godric’s nest. Kai was nervous and about to open the door but a beautiful vampire opened it first.

 

“Kai! I was so worried when we couldn’t find you! You better believe I will be telling Godrc about your behaviour when he returns.”

 

“Yes Isabel, but I won’t apologize for going to Eric, you wouldn’t tell me anything! Godric is mine and I deserve to know what is happening!”

 

The group head inside towards the living room where another vampire was waiting. “You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human Isabel.” Stan stood intimidatingly in the corner wearing all black.

 

“Now wait just a minute.” Sookie said insulted.

 

“I couldn’t tell you Stan. You’ve been off on your own for days.” Isabel says back.

 

“I was out looking for that trouble maker.” Stan winked at Kai causing her to giggle. Stan hated most humans, but Kai was an exception.

 

“Are you certain Godric was abducted by The Fellowship of The Sun?” Eric asks bringing everyone back to task. Stan replied in the positive, but Isabel disagreed.

 

“We have no proof it was them, but he was meeting with their representatives for a peace talk. Lately there have been more attacks from both sides in the Dallas area.”

“We need a plan” Bill speaks up over the arguing group.

 

“Full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace.” Stan says passionately. Isabel shakes her head.

 

“Vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant.”

 

“I agree with Isavel on this one Stan. Normally I would have no problem killing anyone who tried to keep me and Godric apart, but he’s been trying for peace with this group for months and killing them would ruin that for him.” Kai sighs disappointedly.

 

Sookie is once again shocked by this girl. Her tiny frame hides her ability for cruelty. “You’d really be willing to kill innocents to get this Godric back? Women and children?” Sookie asks.

 

“Without hesitation. I can handle him hating me for the rest of my life, but what I can’t do is live in a world where he doesn’t exist.” Kai says with a serious face. The vampires around her stare at her in respect for her devotion to Godric.

 

“That’s why your my favorite little breather!” Stan smiled with his fangs fully out. Eric kisses Kai softly on her head.

 

“Lets talk of the traitor in your midst.” They continue to deny the possibility of a traitor and come up with a plan to infiltrate the fellowship.

 

“If it leads us to Godric, we’ll do it. The decision is made.” Eric says and the conversation is over.

_____________

 

Hugo, Sookie, and Kai walked towards a waiting Steve and Sarah Newlin. “We saw you drive up and we thought we’d come on out and greet you ourselves. I’m Sarah Newlin and you all are?”

 

“I’m Holly Simpson. I cannot believe I’m meeting you in person. You are cure as a button.” Sookie gushed.

 

“Thank you, Holly. And you’re like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.” Sarah blushed and complemented back.

 

“Quit”

 

“And you two are?” Steve asks.

 

“Silly me. This is Rufus Dobson, my fiance, I love saying that word. And my new sister to be,  [ Jennifer Dobson ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/589338301211761551/) . We’re looking for a church to get married in.”

 

“Well excellent! We're just so pleased to meet you!” The Newlins give a tour to the group stopping once they make it to the sanctuary.

 

“Oh my gosh.” Sookie covers her mouth in faux awe.

 

“I know. I just love it in here. The way it glows like it does. Particularly in the late afternoon.” Sarah says.

 

“I can’t wait to see you walk down this aisle.” Hugo grabs Sookie’s hand and smiles at her.

 

“Me either. Jennifer can you believe this place?” Sookie turns to Kai.

 

“Have any of you ever been to a lock in?” Steve asks.

 

“A lock in?” Sookie asks confused.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s loads of fun. Everybody brings their sleeping bags…” Steve continues to explain. At this point Kai is distracted by the guilt and nervousness that is flooding Hugo. She’s about to step closer to ask him what's wrong when Steve introduces his adie Gabe. Kai shudders in revulsion at the noxious cloud of lust and hate pouring off him.

 

Sookie sees her stumble and goes to help her stand. “Honey I don't think Jennifer is feeling very well. Why don't we head back to the hotel and talk about the lock-in tomorrow?”

 

“No! Gabe!” Steve shouts and both Sooke and Kai are hit over the head and everything goes black.

_______________________

 

“Kai! Kai wake up!” Sookie shouted and let out a relieved breath when the teen let out a groan. Hugo on the other hand was panicking. 

 

“Remember how I said I was claustrophobic? I wasn't making that part up. Its bad okay, no elevators or walk-in-closets. Just thinking about tucked in sheets makes me want to scream.” He begins to pace and breathe heavily.

 

“Take a deep breath. Look at me. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out all right?” Sookie takes his hands to help calm him down. When Hugo nods to signal that he's okay Sookie speaks again. “So the Newlins knew who we were the minute we walked in. Same way they knew to come after us at the airport. ‘Cause someone at the nest is a traitor.”

 

“You think a vampire is siding with The Fellowship to get Godric out of the way?” Hugo asked as he wiped tears from his eyes.

 

“Stan? ‘Cause he wants to be Sheriff? I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plain crazy.” Sookie looks doubtful.

 

“You’ve met him. I mean, he would rip our throats out for lookin at him sideways.” Hugo says.

 

“You're both stupid if you think Stan is the traitor.” Kai said with a hoarse voice. She struggled to pull herself up into a sitting position. “It was a human who sold Godric out and when I find out who, they won't need to worry about Stan killing them. I will do it myself!”

 

Sookie was once again shocked at her ruthlessness towards human life and Hugo was even more nervous. At this time Steve and Gabe entered the room.

 

“That is the wickedness of vampires bringing you down a dangerous path little lady. There is still a chance for you, unlike these two. They're twisted up by their glamoring and their empty promises and evil blood. Let the Lord and his holy light bring you back to what is right.”

 

“You’re the one who’s twisted! Your soul is drowning in hate and fear, It’s disgusting to look at.” Kai spat a glob of spit at their feet and walked over to a stack of boxes to sit on. She was still dizzy from the hit on her head.

 

“All I want from you is a couple of answers and then i'll be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way.” Steve lost his smile and sneered at the group in the cage.

 

“What do you want to know?” Hugo asked desperately

 

“Shut up!” Sookie shouted.

 

“We need to get out of here! Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, I’m Hugo Ayers, and that’s Kai Hutchings. THe vampires sent us in here in hopes of finding the sheriff of the area.”

 

“Come on Gabe. We got what we wanted.” Steve says and they leave the room.

 

“Nice work Hugo.”Kai says still sitting.

 

“I’m getting us out of here!” Hugo says.

 

“Do me a favor and shut the fuck up” Sookie says and goes to sit by Kai. Kai passes back out and when she wakes up hours have passed.

 

“The same way that Bill has been using you.” Hugo says. He is sitting on the floor now, shirt unbuttoned and untucked. Sweat pouring out of him.

 

“When we get out of here Hugo, I’m going to enjoy killing you.” Kai glares at him.

 

“Oh shut it! A telepath has gotta be a real trophy for a Vampire, and whatever the fuck you are Kai. Godric is one of the oldest of the New World and as soon as you showed an inkling of power he trains you to use it. For him.”

 

Sookie begins to deny that Bill and Godric are using them but Kai interrupts. “So what!” Kai shouts angrily.

 

“He’s using you for blood, sex, and your powers and you don't care?” Hugo asks confused.

 

“Of course he’s using me! My entire existence is thanks to Godric. My powers were driving me insane, if he didnt save me, didn't train me, I would be splattered on the front of a train right now.”

 

Sookie has a look of pity on her face and Hugo is stunned silent. “Your pity is four years too late Sookie. I don’t need it. All I need is Godric.”

______________

 

Gabe comes storming into the room looking roughed up. “Gabe, they know everything. You can let me out now.” Hugo says. When Gave starts to unlock the cage he shoots a smug smile towards Sookie and Kai. Gabe punches Hugo in the face and continues to kick and punch him when he falls to the ground. Gabe turns to Sooke and Kai with a disgusting leer stretched across his face. Sookie pushes Kai behind her to shield her from Gabe.

 

“Oh dont worry, In not into fucking kids. I’ll just let her watch and beat her after.” Gabe says and he snatches Sookie into his arms.

 

“Get your filthy hands off me!” Sooke shouts scratching at Gabe’s arms.

 

“What’s wrong? Your own kind not good enough for you? I'll show you what you've been missing!” Gabe turns her around and goes to kiss Sookie but she slaps him. He slaps her back harder and Sookie stumbles away. Gabe goes to assault her again but Kai clutches weakly at his wrist.

 

“You don't want to hurt us Gave. You love us like your own daughters.” Kai is still weak and the concussion she probably has is ruining her control. Gabe is clearly fighting against Kai’s suggestion and pushes her away from him. She slams into the wall and slides to the ground winded.

 

“I change my mind I think I’ll just kill you along with that fanger. Witch!” Gabe then goes back for Sookie causing her to scream. Kai is too weak to get up and help so she does the one thing she can think of. She calls Godric’s name. A gust of wind and Gabe’s choking noises signal Godric’s arrival.

 

A young boy around the same age as Kai stood in the cell holding Gabe by the neck. He wore white linen pants and a shirt of the same material with the sleeves rolled up to reveal the tattoos on his biceps. The collar was undone as well showing a tattoo that contrasted with his pale skin.

 

“Godric” Kai whispers reverently

 

“Has this man hurt you my sea?” Godric asks never moving his eyes from Kai’s

 

“Yes” she says.

 

“Then he will pay for his crime.” Godric says with a dark look in his eyes. He squeezes his hand holding Gabe’s neck until his windpipe is crushed and Gabe dies suffocating and in pain. Godric drops the dying man and goes to pick up Kai. He rubs a hand on the bruise forming on her face, a frown forming. “Will you take my blood, love?” Godric asks.

 

“Yes, but only after we get out of here.”

 

Screams from above reach them and Sookie shouts for Bill hopefully. “No. We’re down here my child.” Godric calls and Eric appears kneeling at his feet. “You were a fool for sending humans after me and you endangered my Kai.”

 

“I’ll accept your punishment Master, but I had no choice. These savages seek to destroy you.” Eric said.

 

“I’m aware of what they’ve planned.” Godric then pointed to Hugo. “This is the one who betrayed us.”

 

“How long has it been since you’ve fed?”

 

“Later child, when we’re all back to the nest.” The alarms start blaring and Godric quickly issues out orders. “Save the humans and shed no blood on your way out.” Eric looks at Godric in disbelief. “When this incident is revealed to the world I will not have it be as a vampire led massacre. 

 

“Yes Master.” Eric nods his head and grabs Sookie and the unconscious Hugo leaving Godric and Kai in the basement.

 

“I was so worried Godric!”Kai says into Godric’s neck as she hugged him.

 

“I’m alright little one. I missed you as well.” Godric said then kissed Kai’s neck. She moans a little and hugs Godric tighter. 

 

“Show me how much you missed me?” She asks shyly. Godric growls and his eyes turn a little darker. He grabs the back of her head and kisses her on the lips hard. Her arms lock around his neck, trying to pull him closer, until she had to turn her head to inhale a few gulps of air. Godric continues to kiss her down her jawline to her neck. A moan followed each desperate kiss until his fangs emerged with a click and a frustrated groan.

 

“I will not take you in this filthy basement but be sure when we return to the nest you will be thoroughly shown how much I missed you my sea.” Kai smiled and closed her eyes trusting Godric to take them out of the church. “Were going to have to stop for a second my love, it seems the humans have Eric.” Godric whispers. Kai nods and Godric sits her down.

 

Below in the sanctuary people are shouting, there are vampires holding humans hostage. Godric steps on the balcony and sighs in disappointment. “Enough” He says in a clear authoritative voice and humans and vampires alike stop.

 

“These people have not harmed me. YOu see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set and example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?” Godric asks.

 

“I will not negotiate with sub humans!” Steve glares up at Godric and moves closer to Eric offering his neck, “Kill me! Do it. Jesus will protect me.”

 

“I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it.” Kai giggles from behind him and GOdric smirks. “Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man’s madness?” When no one speaks up he continues, “That’s what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home, It’s over now.”

 

Godric picks Kai up and rushes down to his people. Steve pleads for his congregation but they all ignore him. “Sir, after what these humans have done to you…” Stan begins but Godric cuts him off.

 

“I said come.” Stan bows his head at the order and they leave the church to head back to the nest. In the car is just Eric, Kai, and Godric. “Will you take my blood now my love?” Godric asks. 

 

“As long as you feed too” Kai says offering her neck. Godric groaned and pulled Kai towards him so her back was touching his chest. He wept her hair off the side of her neck leaving it exposed for his kisses.

 

He quickly bit his wrist and offered it to Kai groaning when her lips touched him. She swallowed a mouthful of blood and licked at the wond, lost in the pleasure and taste of him. Godric slid his fangs into her neck while she was distracted so she felt no pain. The haze of raging passion between the two was sweltering. 

 

Godric was hard. Feeling Kai drink from him, hearing her moans, the taste of her sweet blood was making his so aroused he couldn't resist the need to relieve it. He grinded against her back and slid his hand down her stomach till he reached under her skirt to tocher her core. They both groaned and let themselves be taken away by the sensations.

 

“We’ve arrived” Eric said with a smirk. Godric removed his fans and healed the bite enough that it stopped bleeding but allowed the marks to remain. He wanted everyone to know who she belonged to. The three of them head inside to change before everyone shows up at the nest Godric and Kai share a room and head there together holding hands.

 

“I don't ever want to be apart from you again.” Kai says as she ran her hand up Godric’s arm.

 

“I'll never leave you by choice my sea and I won't ever let you leave me.” Godric says as he pulls her towards the shower. He strips them both and steps unter the warm water washing away the evidence of what happened that night. They both run their hands lovingly over each other after being apart for so long. The stepped out after several minutes and go  [ dressed ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/476818679281112355/) .

 

“I hear others entering the house, it’s time to go.” Godric says and grabs Kai’s hand again. They head out to the living room and sit in the loveseat together. Members of the nest and other human companions stepped forward to welcome Godric back.

 

When the party is in full swing Jason Stackhouse steps forward to apologize for the Fellowship. “So that is Sookie’s brother?” Kai whispers to Godric.

 

“Yes, he's not very bright but his heart is in the right place.” Godric says, “I can tell you're bored little one, here.” He hands her a cell phone and she smiles brightly.

_________________________

 

Sookie, Bill, and Eric were talking over in the corner with Godric and Kai in full view. “You did know, but because it was Godric you’d rick anything.” She says.

 

“The bond between a vampire and their maker is stronger than you can imagine. Perhaps one day you'll find out.” Eric smirks.

 

Sookie turns to watch Godric and Kai. THey were leaning together staring at the game Kai was playing on her phone. The smiles on their faces and the love in their eyes each time they would look up at each other was beautiful. To an outsider they were just two teens in love.

 

“What about Kai? Will she find out what it's like to have a maker?” Sookie asks turning back to Eric.

 

“I think Kai already knows what it's like to have Godric as a maker. Don’t you?” Eric sasy still smiling.

 

A hush falls over the nest as Isabel brings in Hugo and drops him at the feet of Godric and Kai. “This is the one who betrayed us.” Isabel said with tears and an angry expression on her face.

 

“Hugo. He is your juman , is he not?” Godric asks as he puts his hand on a growling Kai.

 

“Yes, he is” she sighs.

 

“Do you love him?” Godric asks

 

“I thought I did, but you are my sheriff. I would place you above a thousand lovers everytime. Do with him as you please.” Isabel says and she gets several nods of respect from the watching vampires and Kai.

 

“You are free to go.” Godric says to the shock of the crowd, but Eric and Kai know him well and keep listening.

 

“What?” Stan asks confused

 

“The human is free to go and is not to be harmed in this nest.” Eric, Kai, and a few of the others that caught that loophole smirked darkly. “Eric, escort him out. Make sure he leaves unharmed.” Godric says and the crowd watches them go.

 

“Thank you sheriff” Stand says and bows to Godric before heading towards the door as well.

 

“Happy hunting” Kai says and many of the vampires disappeared to chase after Hugo.

 

“Eric returns and he kneels by the two seated teens. “Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border. This way the hunt is more of a challenge.” Godric and Eric continue talking about the Fellowship while Lorena and Sookie have their fight. They’re content to let them have at it until Lorena goes to bike Sookie.

 

Godric is there in an instant and stops her. Eric pulls Sookie farther away from Lorena. “I told you your mouth would get you into trouble Sookie.” Eric sasy.

 

“Escort her from the nest” Godric commands. Bill after reaming Lorena about her behaviour. As Bill and Lorena left another young man entered. hE seemed nervous but calmed himself after a few deep breaths.

 

“Everyone my name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin.” He opens his jacket to reveal a bomb and silver shrapnel strapped to him. He presses a button and it all explodes.

 

Kai opens her eyes and sees Godric lying on top of her. He’s conscious but hes busy trying to push the glass and silver out of his back. “Who’s dead?” Kai asks Isabel.

 

“Paolo, Catherine, and five human companions.” 

 

“Get everyone's attention there might be more coming.” Kai orders. Godric grunts as the last of the shrapnel is expelled. 

 

“Call Hotel Carmilla, they’ll have room for everyone.” he adds to Kai’s order.

 

“Everyone please!” Isabel says loudly “Go to Hotel Carmilla, we are alerting them of your arrival now.” The unhurt humans and vampires help the others out of the net and to the cars. 

 

“Lets go little one” Godric says as they walk out of their destroyed home.

________________

 

“Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you’ve made? And who fucking has to clean that shit up? Me, not you, me! I should drain everyone of you bastards.” Nan glared at the gathered beings. “Let’s get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?”

 

“We were supposed to be meeting for a peace talk, but they ambushed me.” Godric says.

 

“And this traitor I heard about?” Nan leads.

 

“Irrelevant. Only a rumor, I’ll take full responsibility.”   
  


“You bet you will.” Nan says. Eric growls at the disrespect shown.

 

“Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You’re fired.” Nan says.

 

“I agree. Of course Isabel should take over. SHe had no part in this.”

“Godric fight back” Isabel says shocked that Godric was just accepting this.

 

“What are you saying? She’s a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her.” Eric stands

 

“You want to lose your area viking?” Nan glares at Eric.

 

“You don't have that kind of power.” Eric glares right back.

 

“Hey I’m on T.V. Try me” Nan says haughty. Godric clears his throat and everyone turns to face him. The clear disapproval and anger on his face make them shrink back.

 

“You do not have that power Ms. Flannigan, so watch what you say to my child. You are here as a mouthpiece for the Authority and a mouth piece only. Even if you weren’t, I am over 2000 years old. What member of the Authority would choose to punish me if I decided to end you here for this insult?” Godric asks.

 

Nan nods and they get back on track showing more respect to the older vampires when Sookie speaks up. “Godric rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think its a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him.”

 

“For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? I think not. Moving on!” Nan rolls her eyes at Sookie but Kai is the one who speaks up this time.

 

“So you don’t want a video recording of the bomber announcing that he’s a Fellowship member and that Steve sent him?”

 

Everyone turns to  [ Kai ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/106679084907014215/) in surprise. She’s sitting next to Godric waving the phone she and Godric were playing with at the nest. Nan sighed, “What a fucking fiasco. Godric and Godric’s human come to my suite to fill out the forms and we can get that video out on the web.” Godric nodded and Nan left the room.

 

“Now that you're not Seriff what are we going to do?” Kai asks.

 

“Godric, why don't you two return to Shreveport with me?” Eric asks. Godric turns to Kai and tilts his head.

 

“We can have our own  [ house ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/484348134899784484/) !” Kai shouts

 

“With a lake nearby” Godric smiles. Kai kisses Godric and places her forehead on his. “A new beginning, together.”


End file.
